New Times, Same Old Problems
by Omen freak
Summary: Its the year 2010 and Relina Williams, age 22, paranormal and forensic invetigator,is sent to Sleepy Hollow to find out why the Hessian Horseman is back. HessianxOC. T for now. Romance/Supernatural, Adventure. Note: Being revised/edited.
1. Chapter 1

**Well all i can say is Injoy!**

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own**

New Times, Same Old Problems.

Chapter 1: Hold On To Your Heads.

I know, I know, I should have just declined to take this job. Why must I always be the one who gets put on these kind of assignments? I will have you all know that I am a paranormal investigator, and forensic investigator. My grip on the steering wheel of my car tightened as I remembered the meeting with my boss.

(flash back)

I walked down the hall to Mr. Martin's office. When I reached his office I knocked on the door.

"Enter." Mr. Martin commanded in his usual gruff voice. I opened the door.

"You wanted to see me sir?" I wasn't timid of him, not like everyone else.

"Ah yes, Relina. Do come in." He was facing the wall with the back of his chair facing the door. I walked in and shut the door behind me. I walked up to his desk. "Sit, if you will." He had an odd way of speaking. I sat in the leather armchair, the only chair in the room besides Mr. Martin's.

"What did you want to see me about sir?" I was curious of what he wanted. He turned around, and looked me dead in the eyes.

"You are our top investigator, Relina, in both the paranormal and forensic fields. You have the right qualifications for this next assignment." He propped his elbows on his desk. I raised my eyebrow.

"What is the assignment."

"Are you familiar with the legend of the headless horseman?" He stood up.

"Yes, very well actually."

"Do you know everything about it?" He cast a glance over to me. This is where he got his reputation of being almost harsh.

"Not everything sir." I was not fazed by his tone and questions.

"Then you have got much to learn. The horseman was a German Hessian mercenary. He was finally killed be his own sword. He was particularly fond of decapitation, so naturally he was decapitated. He was buried in the Western woods in Sleepy Hollow." He paused.

"Sir?" I nudged him to go on.

"About twenty years after, he returned undead and headless. He took the lives of nine people. Ichabod Crane was sent to bring the horseman to justice. The horseman was being controlled by a woman named Mary Van Tassel. She took the horseman's skull to control him. He got his head back and was sent back to hell, taking Mary along with him." Mr. Martin finished.

"The Hessian's name?"

"No one knows." Mr. Martin turned to face the wall opposite of me.

"You never told me what my assignment was, sir."

"Its obvious, your assignment is to go to Sleepy Hollow, even though the Hessian has not returned, the whole town is getting bleaker, just like it was when he was haunting it, in 1799. Your assignment is to find out why."

"But sir, that's a two day trip…." I interjected, but Mr. Martin raised a hand to stop me.

"From that Nick has told me about your driving, you should get there with in a day, if you don't get pulled over that is." He chuckled. That was one of the few times that he did chuckle.

(end flask back)

I sighed and popped in a CD into the CD player on the dash board. I turned up the volume until I couldn't hear the engine anymore. I glanced at the GPS that was clipped onto the dash. I should be there in about two more hours. Suddenly the road turned bumpy, signaling the end of the black top.

I looked up at the sky about an hour later, it was getting darker despite the time of day. I slowed down, just enough to study my surroundings. It was so dark and Gothic looking. Tim Burton would have a heyday here. I then came across a bridge leading into Sleepy hollow. I went over the bridge and stopped. The towns people where as still as stone. I looked around. Everything still had an original air to it, and there was hardly anything modern. I opened the car door and stepped out. I closed it and I heard a collective gasp. I then realized that I was wearing a lot of black, most of all I was wearing my black boots and black jacket that had many buckles and a few sliver buttons. I shook my head, causing my jet black hair to fall in my face. I tucked it behind my ear and started to walk toward the, what looked like, mayor's manor. The towns folk just stood there, watching me like I was some unnatural creature. I took one step on the porch of the manor, when the door opened. A man, the mayor no doubt, bowed to me.

"Welcome to Sleepy Hollow miss." He looked at me and shock consumed his features if only for a second.

"Um, it's a pleasure to be here."

"Would you be so kind as to say your name, miss?" His eyes darted around, I could feel the towns people gather around.

"My name? Relina Williams."

"Well then Miss Williams, may I ask what brings you're here?"

"I am a paranormal and forensic investigator. My boss, Mr. Patrick Martin sent me here to investigate the case of the headless horseman." I paused, everyone cringed. "It seems that there are the same signs now that there where 211 years ago, when the horseman was on his terror spree."

"Come with me then, quickly." The Mayor turned and scurried into the manor. I followed quietly. The Mayor led me into a sitting room. "Go ahead and sit." He squeaked.

"What's the matter?" I sat on a couch.

"It isn't safe to be talking about the horseman."

"Well why not? I'm not a helpless kid or teenager. I'm twenty-two for Gods sake."

"There is a curse that was set upon this town. Lady Van Tassel's twin sister put a curse on the town before she died."

"And the curse?" I was getting intrigued.

" 'If a person of Van Tassel heritage and blood enters Sleepy Hollow, the Hessian horseman shall ride again.' She wanted to punish all future Van Tassel's for what her sister had done."

"For releasing the horseman in the first place." I mused as I stared into the hearth, thinking. "Has anyone from the outside entered the town recently?"

"No, you are the first in the past eight months."

"When did the signs start appearing?" I was getting into detective mode.

"About a month ago." He must have been thinking the same thing I was because he looked directly at me. "Are you of Van Tassel blood and heritage?"

"I don't think so, it never came up when they pulled my family tree for a background check." I sighed, I know I'm qualified for this but this is going to kill me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright here is chapter 2! thanks to all who reviewed. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own**

Chapter 2: I Told You

Over the next few days I was busy making sure all my investigating equipment was set up properly. I found out that they do have electricity here, but they have found no need for it. Most of the towns people where still leery of me, well who could blame them? I finally got all of my stuff from my car into my room at the mayor's manor, which he was so kind as to let me stay. I stepped off the porch and shivered. It was still early morning and I was only wearing a t-shirt and jeans. This place was so isolated, the towns people lived like they did 200 years ago. Case in point the women only wore dresses, and everyone almost rejected technology completely! I walked around town and people whispered. I didn't pay any notice till I heard something interesting.

"The Hessian will be after her soon enough, she is obviously of Van Tassel blood. He has returned to seek vengeance." It sounded like an older man. I turned and saw the Reverend staring pointedly at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Look, I know you don't want me here but I have a job to do and I will do it." I turned and started to walk away.

"Is that so?" He grabbed a hold of my arm, stopping me. "What is your job then?"

"I'm a paranormal and forensic investigator, think about it." I yanked my arm away from him and went to the watch tower to retrieve the static night vision camera that I set up last night.

When I got back to the manor I walked up the stairs to my room. I sat at the desk and opened the CD compartment on my laptop. I placed the CD from the camera into it and slid it shut. The screen flickered and last nights events unfolded. I stared intently at the green colored field and woods. Nothing but sheep, grazing in the field. Their eyes glinted white in the night vision. After hours of watching nothing something glinted in the woods. I paused the video and took it back, this time playing frame be frame. I paused at the glint and enlarged the image. I looked like the gleam of a sword. I looked at the time when this was captured. Three in the morning on the dot. I took out a pin and scribbled notes down.

_Glint in woods…looks like the gleam of sword. Time 3:00:00 AM. _

I played the video at normal speed again, but nothing else happened. The video stopped and I took out the disk. I placed it in a paper sleeve and put it aside. I sighed and leaned my elbows against the desk, thinking. I chewed on the inside on my bottom lip, lost in thought. Suddenly there was a knock on my door, breaking my train of thought.

"The doors open." I sighed. The door opened and a maid stepped in.

"Miss there is someone here to see you." She stated in a quiet voice. I got up and followed her downstairs. My boots sounded sinister on the wooden stairs. We reached the bottom and the maid led me into the sitting room. There was a man standing in front of the fireplace. He turned and smiled.

"Ah, Relina Williams. it's a pleasure to meet you." He bowed. He was dressed just like everyone else here.

"Like wise." I stated. "And you are?' I raised my eyebrow.

"Oh, do forgive me, I seem to have forgotten my manners. I am Fredrick Crane, great-great grandson of Ichabod Crane."

"Uh ok then, and you're here because….?"

"I want to help you on your investigation. After all its what my great-great grandfather would have done." He smiled politely.

"Right. Look, I know you want to help but I work alone on these kinds of assignments." I put it bluntly. I rarely like working with others, but Nick was the exception. He was like a brother to me, even though he wanted to be more that that. I don't have time to even consider relationships. Fredrick's face fell slightly.

"I see, but I just happen to have some information on the horseman that you might be interested in….if you reconsider?" He was bribing me, or at least trying to.

"Fine, but only if the information is useful." I sighed, I was already irritated from this morning.

"It's a deal. Now then, the Tree of the-" He started but I cut him off.

"Not here, there might be people listening." I turned, "Follow me." I lead him back upstairs. I opened my door and stepped inside. Fredrick followed tensely, but then he looked around in wonder.

"What is all of this?"

"Dude you really need to get out more and see the outside world. Its technology." I sat in the chair in front of the desk.

"Ah I see…wait, what did you just call me?" He looked almost insulted. I rolled my eyes.

"Its just slang for the term man or friend." I explained. Fredrick's face softened understandingly.

"Yes, of course. Now what have you found so far?" Fredrick pulled up a chair and sat beside me. I looked at him.

"I though you had information to give, for all I know you could be lying."

"I am not lying, and you will get the information, after you show me what you have so far."

"Fine." I picked up the paper sleeve and took out the CD and put into the compartment. I took it to a few minutes before three in the morning. I clicked play. Fredrick leaned closer to the screen of my laptop. His brow furrowed when he was the glint in the woods.

"What was that?"

"I'll show you." I backtracked and paused then enlarged the image. He studied it carefully.

"Its the gleam of a sword, but who in their right mind would be out at three in the morning with a sword?"

"Its so obvious." I smacked my forehead. "Who do we know carries a sword, is in the

Western Woods, and only comes out at night?"

"The horseman." Fredrick smiled with delight, if only he said that sooner.

"Now the information?"

"Ah yes. The Tree of the Dead is not as dead as everyone thinks. Its been growing for the past three days, and everyone is afraid that the horseman is stronger than before now that he has his head back. Thanks to the Van Tassel twin and her curse, the horseman has not rested. Now, from great-great grandfather's notes, the tree grows when ever the horseman takes someone's head and stores it in the tree." He paused.

"Wait, why haven't there been any decapitations recently, if the tree is still growing?"

"We have had reports of decapitations from the next town over in the past three days. The Magistrate is the only one who has a radio." He added as a side fact.

"But the horseman shouldn't be able to leave Sleepy Hollow, should he?"

"Well it seems that he now has free rein of where he can go now that he has is head back, but he has to came back to the tree eventually." Fredrick muttered thoughtfully.

"Fredrick, you don't think I'm of Van Tassel blood, do you?"

"I do not think that Miss Relina, but the signs do point to you, because the reports didn't start till the day you came here."

"Why do you know so much about the tree and the horseman." It was more of a statement that a question.

"I was always intrigued by the legend and the stories passed down from my family, so naturally I poked around a bit." He said honestly. I knew he was telling the truth.

"Well Fredrick, I know I'm breaking my own personal code by doing this, but welcome to the team." I held out my hand. Fredrick smiled and shook it.


	3. Chapter 3

**yep here us chapter 3 Enjoy! thanks to all who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not and Never Will Own This!**

Chapter 3: I Get A Newbie And A Glimpse Of The Hessian.

Turns out that Fredrick was very interested in technology, but he was still a newbie. He stayed at the manor for the rest of the day just to learn about the modern world.

"Wow Miss Relina, I never knew there was so much out there."

"Oh there is much more, and please just call me Relina, ok?" I smiled.

"Alright, Relina. Hmmm, what's this?" He picked up my Ipod.

"That is called an Ipod. It stores music in its data base so you can listen to a specific song when ever you wanted to." I already told him back cell phones, computers, cameras, and of coarse cars.

"How does it work?"

"By pressing the middle button for about ten seconds it turns on, and also turns it off. Press it once plays the song, press it again and it pauses it. The buttons above and below the middle one are the volume controls, and the ones on the side controls which song is being played." I explained. Fredrick looked even more curious.

"Can I listen to it?"

"Uh no sorry. You see I have a lot of songs on there that are very disturbing and would cause the Reverend to prosecute me as an unholy demon." I sighed.

"Then why listen to them?"

"Well those are the songs I listen to when I'm angry. I also have songs I listen to when I'm sad or happy."

"Oh alright then." He set my Ipod down on the desk. I glanced out the window. Twilight had fallen. I got up and stretched,

"Well I better go set up the static night vision camera again." I picked up the camera and the tri-pod. Fredrick jumped up.

"I'm coming with you."

"Alright then." I put on my jacket- the one with many buckles mind you- and stuffed my Ipod into the pocket. I opened the door and headed downstairs. Fredrick followed silently. I stepped off the porch and started off to the watch tower. I fiddled one of the ear buds on the headphones. "Fine you can listen." I sighed. Fredrick's eyes lit up like a kid's in a candy store. I handed him one of the ear buds and put the other in my ear. Fredrick looked confused, but copied what I did. I turned it on and shuffled through the songs and finally chose one. _'Enter Sandman'_ by _Metallica _blasted through the ear buds. Fredrick jumped.

"Don't you think it's a bit too loud." He nearly shouted.

"Nope." I smiled, matching my pace to Fredrick's so the ear buds don't get ripped out of our ears. By the time we got to the watch tower the song had ended. I turned off my Ipod and Fredrick gave the ear bud back.

"Whoa that was different."

"You'll get used to it." I smiled as started to climb up the ladder to the watch tower with the camera and tri-pod carefully tucked under my arm. When I reached the top I set them on the floor of the structure and hoisted myself up. I walked over to the opening, which served as a window, and set the tri-pod up. I had already put a fresh disk into the camera and the battery was fully charged. I turned on the camera, which was in normal mode. I set it up and zoomed the lens till I got it where I wanted it. With one final adjustment I was ready to press the night vision and record buttons, but something caught my eye. I looked through the small screen on the camera. I stifled a gasp, there was a form of a man on a horse just behind the tree line. I zoomed in more and I started trembling. The man was on a jet black warhorse and he looked so very fierce. He wore all black and had leather like armor with a black, almost velvety cape. His skin was as pale as a corpse. I zoomed in further. His hair was jet black and wild looking and his teeth where filed into sharp points. What I saw next made my blood freeze. His eyes where an extremely icy blue with a ring of black around the outside of the iris. They where hard and cold. I was locked in their gaze, for he seemed to be looking right at me. Suddenly a voice broke my trance.

"Relina, are you done yet?" Fredrick called up from the ground.

"Almost." I tried to keep my voice calm. When I looked back at the screen, the man and horse where gone. I shook my head and readjusted the settings. I put it on night vision and pressed record. I made my way down to the ground. Fredrick looked worried.

"What's wrong Relina? Your paler than normal, you look like you seen a ghost."

"Its nothing, just heights." I lied, I wasn't really scared of heights. I stuffed my hands in my pockets and headed back to the manor. Fredrick followed like a lost puppy. When I got to the door I turned to him. "I should really get to bed."

"Alright then, see you tomorrow." Fredrick turned and walked up the main road to his house. I opened the door and quietly made my way upstairs. When I got to my room, a tray of food was sitting on my desk.

Later that night I couldn't sleep. I tossed and turned but I couldn't get those eyes out of my mind. I sat up and sighed. I knew I saw the horseman and I know he saw me. I shivered, tonight was very chilly and I was just in a black tank top and flannel pants. I gathered the quilt around me and tried to sleep.

(time warp)

When I woke in the morning I changed into a pair of dark slacks and my long sleeved _Avenged Sevenfold_ shirt. I brushed out the rats nest that was my hair and brushed my teeth. I slipped on my boots, then with a glance out the window I grabbed my jacket. Something told me I was going to need it. I hurried down stairs and ate breakfast. Then I slipped on my jacket and headed outside. It was very chilly and foggy. I yawned. I would kill for some coffee right now. Suddenly the church bell rang out, but today wasn't a church day. Some one shouted from the church.

"The horseman has returned, and has killed again!" Everyone was running franticly. They ran for the church. I looked around and saw a group of men standing in a circle in the field. I decided the check it out. The mayor, the Magistrate, the Reverend, and several others where standing around a body. I got close enough and cleared my throat. They all jumped and looked at me.

"Move aside." I commanded. They turned and looked…well sort of glared at me. I glared right back. "I said, move aside."

"Very well." The mayor sighed in defeat. He moved aside and the others followed. I walked up to the body. It was a farmer. Suddenly I heard someone call my name.

"Relina!" It sounded like Fredrick. I turned and he was running toward me. When he finally stopped, he was panting. "I heard about…Mr. Miller. Here I thought you might need this." He handed me my forensic kit. I thanked him and laid it on the ground. I opened it and took out those blue latex gloves. I put them on.

"Alright, now lets see what secrets you hold." I mused out loud and to myself. Mr. Miller was decapitated that's for sure, but his head was no where to be found. I looked at the wound. It appeared to be cauterized instantly. The Hessian's sword was hot with hellfire. "How long has he been dead?"

"About seven hours." The Magistrate stated.

"Is seven o-clock now, so he died at midnight. Hmmmm." I took a HD camera from the kit. I took pictures of the body and the area around of the body. I set the camera aside and touched Mr. Miller's hand. It was ice cold. I picked it up and tired to move it. There was some resistance. "Rigor mortis has set in." I reached into the kit and took out a syringe.

"What is that for?" The mayor squeaked.

"Its for a blood sample." I stuck the needle into Mr. Miller's vein. "The squeamish should look away." I warned and started to draw up the blood. It was starting to coagulate. When it was done I put it in a vile and capped it.

"Wh-why did you take a blood sample?" Fredrick looked like he was about to faint, or puke, or both.

"For DNA, and if he had anything in his system at the T.O.D."

"What's this T.O.D?"

"Time of death." I said from over my shoulder as I put everything back into the kit safely. I stood up and picked up the kit. "Fredrick, could you retrieve the camera from the watch tower?"

"Sure thing." He scurried off. I started to walk away.

"What do you want us to do with the body?" The Reverend sounded ticked.

"What you usually do with it." I walked back to the manor leaving the others staring after me. When I got inside Fredrick bounded in through the door.

"Here is the camera." He was out of breath.

"Thank you." I took the camera and headed up stairs. Fredrick followed. I sat at the desk, Fredrick sat beside me. I popped the disk in and the video started up. Nothing, nothing, nothing, sheep, nothing. I yawned, then the horseman came bursting out of the woods, sword raised, horse running as fast as a ghost. There was a terrified scream, then a slice and a thump. The horseman rode back into the woods with his prize in his hand. I jolted up and looked at the time. Midnight on the dot. I glanced over at Fredrick. His eyes where wide with fright and he was trembling.

"Th-that was the Hessian?"

"Yep it was." I sounded calm. I turned back to the screen. Then I heard a thump. Fredrick had fainted! I rolled my eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait. Here is chapter 4! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Do Not and Never Will Own.**

Chapter 4: I'm Going To Really Hate This.

When Fredrick came too he just so jittery he could hardly stay still. The maid brought him some tea to calm him down. He gave a faint chuckle.

"Like great-great grandfather, huh?"

"I guess so." I gave a small smirk. I turned back to my computer and downloaded the pictures of the crime scene that I took. I studied the photos carefully. I found horseshoe prints near and around the body. I leaned in closer to screen. "Hmm the ground is singed."

"What?" Fredrick sat up.

"Come and see for yourself." I motioned him to me. He got up unsteadily and sat in the chair beside me. I showed him the pictures.

"The ground is singed. But what does it mean?" Fredrick sighed.

"It means that we are in over our heads on this." I swept my hair from my forehead.

"Relina, what do you mean?"

"Fredrick it means that we could die also." My voice was hard and stony. He froze with fear.

"H-honestly?"

"Yes and my advice to you is don't go anywhere after dark and stay out of that forest."

"Right." He sighed. I glanced out the window.

"Time for you to go home, its almost dark."

"Ok, see you tomorrow." He got up and left. I sighed and got up. Suddenly my cell phone rang. I picked it up and pressed talk.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, Relina! Where in the world are you?"_ It was Nick.

"I'm in Sleepy Hollow, on an assignment."

"_Alone?"_

"Yes, alone. That's what Patrick wanted." I sounded bored.

"_What? Why did he send you there?"_

"I don't know Nick. He said I had the right qualifications." I walked over to my bed and sat down.

"_Relina-bear please come home please. Its too dangerous."_ He sounded worried.

"I can't Nick. I don't go back on a case, and **don't **call me that." I growled into the phone. I hated when anyone called me that.

"_Sorry Relina. You know I worry about you. So what have you found so far?"_

"I don't want to talk about it alright?"

"_Oh alright."_

"See you soon."

"_Bye, for now."_ He hung up. I sighed and put my phone on the bed side table. I sat on the edge of the bed with my face in my hands. I needed a walk. I looked outside, it was dark but the full moon cast a blue-ish glow so it was possible to see. I got up and put my jacket on. I silently slipped downstairs and out the door. I walked into a field, not watching where I was going. I was walking for a while then I suddenly stopped and looked around. I was in the Western Woods! I shrugged and walked, knowing that I was breaking my own rules, further into the woods. I sighed as I went past tree after tree. I thought I was being followed but when I turned around nothing was there. I shook my head and chuckled to myself. After a while I sat down against a tree trunk. I sighed and looked up at the full moon, that bathed everything in a pale blue. I closed my eyes, not for sleep just for thinking. I shuffled through all the evidence. I shuddered when I remembered those eyes. I felt like someone was watching me. I opened my eyes and glanced around. I sat up and I thought I saw a black horse in the distance. I got up and walked toward the shadow in the distance. I heard a twig snap behind me. I turned around and walked back wards. I bumped into something, and it felt warm. I turned my head and gasped. A black warhorse snorted at me. I turned and began to walk away slowly. I bumped into something again. Then strong arms locked around me. I looked up and saw the Hessian! He smirked down at me. He was a good head taller than me. I was just frozen there, unable to speak or move. He looked like he wasn't going to let go anytime soon. I finally got the courage to speak.

"What do you want?" I was trembling slightly. He smirked, showing his pointed teeth.

"You're a Van Tassel." He had thick German accent.

"I am not." I growled. "Now let go. Now!"

"I can't do that." He smirked. I glared up at him. Suddenly I heard some dogs barking and running closer. The Hessian let go and jumped back on the horse and rode away. I just stood there, wide eyed. I wanted to run but I didn't. The dogs seemed to be running in a different direction. When I couldn't hear them anymore, I drew a shaky breath. I slowly made my way back to the town.

(-)

The next morning I tried to make myself believe that what had happened last night was only a dream. I didn't sleep much, if not at all. He could have killed me but he didn't. I tried to concentrate on not falling asleep at my desk….and failed. The next think I know I was shaken awake.

"Relina wake up." Someone whispered in my ear.

"No, sleep now….wake later." I mumbled, and buried my face in my arms.

"Come on Relina. Up you get." The person pulled on my arms.

"Alright, alright. I'm up." I sat up and yawned. My eyes where still blurry from sleep. I looked toward the person. He smiled.

"Oh, good. Your awake."

"What do you want Fredrick?"

"Well the Reverend sent me to get you…." He trailed off.

"Why?" My voice suddenly became icy. Fredrick looked taken a back.

"He is holding a meeting with the town, and he is speaking against you."

"Then why does he need me?"

"I don't know. I'm just doing what he told me to do." Fredrick held his hands up defensively.

"Fine." I sighed. I got up and gave him a look that said 'wait outside'. Fredrick went out into the hall and closed the door. I went to my dresser and changed clothes. I then slipped on my boots and jacket. I opened my door and walked down the stairs, not even pausing to say anything to Fredrick. I opened the door and stepped outside. I walked up the road without looking back to see if Fredrick was following.

When I got to the church, it seemed like the whole town was in side. I pushed open the doors and everyone fell silent. I walked inside and my foot steps echoed off the wooden floor. The Reverend narrowed his eyes.

"So the witches descendant finally decided to join us." The Reverend sneered.

"I am **not** a Van Tassel, get that through your think head." I growled.

"Ever scene the day you showed up everything has gone to hell in a hand basket." The Reverend pointed at me. "You are a Van Tassel!"

"Alright then have it your way. But first I ask you if Mary sold her soul to the devil then she would be unholy and would not be allowed inside the church or hallowed ground, correct?"

"Yes that is correct." The Reverend said with caution.

"Then her descendants would be unholy as well with the curse in place, correct?"

"Yes. What are you getting at?"

"Well here I stand, in the church and on hallowed ground." I walked further up the isle to prove my point. " And if I understand correctly, descendants of Mary Van Tassel are unholy due to the curse and therefore not allowed to set foot on hallowed ground, but here I stand." I looked around and watched as it all sunk into everyone. Score one for logic! The Reverend looked at me with disbelief. I allowed myself to smirk slightly. Some one called from the back of the church.

"But the Hessian has returned, and no one here is a Van Tassel. How can that be?"

"What if the curse works on the descendants of the Archer's as well? Mary didn't have children to be a Van Tassel." Some one else called from the side. Everyone nodded in agreement. Stupid logic, why have you abandoned me? The Reverend turned to look at me again.

"Well, witch?"

"I am not and never will be a descendant of Mary!" I hissed. The Reverend sneered.

"Is that so? I look the liberty of having a copy of your family tree sent over, and I found something very interesting."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you for not forming an angry mob because I haven't updated in forever. A special thank you goes to Lady Avotil for encouraging me to (finally) start writing again! I hope this chapter answers some of your questions.**

** This chapter features the use of German. I use Google Translate because I do not speak German, but I am slowly learning. The translations will be at the bottom of the page.**

Chapter 5: You Said What Now?

I tensed, I didn't like where this was going. I couldn't be a descendant of the Archer's or Mary. The Reverend took out a thick envelope, which was already open. He took out several papers and laid them out. I waited and the crowd collectively held their breathes in anticipation. The Reverend bent forward and scanned the documents till he found the right one. He picked it up.

"Mr. Archer's half-son, twice disowned from the family but still sharing their blood, married your great, great aunt, miss Williams."

"Which one? One of them was disowned." My voice was icy.

"Maria, maiden name, Ashbrook. And if I'm not mistaken she was not removed from the family." The Reverend sneered.

"So what? I'm not a witch, even if I share a very small amount of blood with Mary." I knew I was defeated but I still refused the fact that the Hessian was back because of me. Suddenly I felt myself being pushed back to the door by, what felt like, a huge invisible hand. I stumbled back, but held my ground. The Reverend had a small smirk plastered on his face.

"Ah, by excepting that you are of blood of Mary, you have sealed your fate." His smirk widened. The towns folk where in a state of shock, but then they began buzzing like a swarm of angry bee's. Voices calling out at every direction. The force of that hand pushed harder and I felt myself back away from the crowd. I was more angry than scared; I turned and stormed from the church and into the early afternoon sun. I heard the Reverend saying something to the towns people but I didn't want to listen. I wanted to, needed to, should have, went back to my room, cleared my head and calmed down. But no I went straight to the Western woods. I just kept walking and I didn't care when or where I stopped; I just wanted to get as far away from the church as possible. I didn't dodge or even flinched when thin, flimsy braches grazed my face.

I felt like I was walking forever, and when I finally looked at the sky it indeed had gotten darker. Somewhere in the distance the five o-clock evening bell tolled. Time seemed to pass by so fast, and I didn't really care. I felt something that was pulling my to the center of the woods. I went with out hesitation. Dark clouds rolled in and fog swirled around my feet. It got thicker as I approached the center of the woods. The ground gently sloped downwards and I stepped over dead branches carefully. When I got to the bottom of the clearing one tree stood alone. This tree was so knarled and twisted that it looked demonic. I walked closer to the tree and something caught my eye. A sword, embedded in the ground, like some kind of grave marker.

Lightning flashed behind me and thunder boomed…and I thought I saw the roots of the tree move! I looked closer and blood trickled down the roots. Ok the tree is bleeding, the freaking tree is bleeding! I turned back with a shudder to look at the sword again. Suddenly the roots moved and opened, revealing the severed heads of all the victims of the horseman. Some were merely skulls stained a rusty brown from years of being in the tree, and some were fresher, just starting to decompose. I started to back away, but I tripped over a log. The heads moved from the opening and the Hessian and his horse shot out! They where facing away from me and I tried to keep my breathing quiet. I tried to back away slowly but my hand snapped a twig. The Hessian whipped his head around toward me. He smirked and jumped down from his horse.

"Ich wusste, wir würden wieder treffen." He spoke in German. I sort of understood what he said. I really should have took German 2 back in school. He had no malice in his voice, it was like he was speaking to an old friend.

"Warum hast du zurückgekommen?" The words sounded choppy and disconnected but I tried my best, feeling that he would find conversation easier in his own language…..although I have trouble with it. The Hessian smiled, revealing his wicked teeth. He seemed content with my use of his language.

"Der Grund ist so sehr einfach, ich kam für Sie." He took a step closer, his hand extended so if to help me up. I ignored it and stood up on my own. I glared at him, my eyes filled with defiance.

"But why?" I switched back to English, my voice rang with pent up anger.

"There is something that belongs to me here. Something that only you can give me. " He to spoke in English with his heavy accent.

"No." My voice was hard and cold. " I'd rather die than help you." I said through clenched teeth. Something flashed in his ice cold eyes, his mouth twisted into a snarl, and his hand gripped the pommel of his sword, which was a spectral, but solid version of his grave marker. His reaction to my words went as quickly as they had come.

" So sei es. Sie müssen bis morgen abend zu überdenken." The Hessian said as he mounted his horse and bolted off.

**Translations**

**1. **Ich wusste, wir würden wieder treffen. _I knew we would meet again._

**2. **Warum hast du zurückgekommen? _Why did you come back?_

**3. **Der Grund ist so sehr einfach, ich kam für Sie._ The reason is very simple, I came for you._

**4. **So sei es. Sie müssen bis morgen abend zu überdenken. _So be it. You have until tomorrow night to reconsider._


End file.
